Era of Khaos
by AbyssEater
Summary: He's called the betrayer, a traitor to his own kind after he broke and disappeared, not to be seen for decades. Then, he returned with a new group, new comrades as they will lead the world into a new era which will be ruled by them.
1. Chapter 1

Era of Khaos

* * *

He broke and dissapeared, not to be seen for decades before returning together with a new group only for them to bring forth a new era in which they will set the rules.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _War raged on, death could be seen everywhere one would look._

 _The Old Satan Faction, formed from members who wanted to continue with the Great War fought against The Anti-Satan Faction which existed of Devils who didn't want to continue fighting the War._

 _They wanted to ensure the continuation of their species as more than half of the original Pillars had been killed in the Great War against the Fallen and Angels._

 _Both sides took massive losses but was no time to mourn for comrades that had fallen from either side. Not fighting meant death as there was no discrimination amongst those that fought and those that did._

…

'' _Noooooooo!'' A scream could be heard over all the fighting, catching the attention from both sides which surprisingly stopped their fighting as they turned their attention to where the scream came from._

 _The owner of the voice that screamed was a dark haired male, he wore a red shroud of which the bottom was in tatters. His one violet and other blue eyes looked dull into the dark blue eyes of the woman he was holding in his arms._

 _He was Naruto Sitri._

 _He was born in the branch family of the Sitri Clan with his parents dying shortly after he was born. He didn't let it deter him though. He was born with enormous magical reserves which only grew as he got older._

 _Unlike his niece, Serafall who was able to form ice by lowering the temperature of the water, his control over water was ridiculous. He didn't need to form magic circles to attack._

 _He could, with a mere flick of his hand control water to whatever he wished it to do. He was able to take water from both the ground and air as easy as breathing making him able to attack on the spot and catch his opponent unaware._

 _But the most frightening, at least for his enemies was that he could control the water inside a person. Be they Devil, Angel or Fallen they body still existed of water, making him able to kill them by drowning them by a mere touch, or he could mummify them by removing each and every drop of water from their body and cells, leaving a shriveled up husk._

 _He was recognized for his skill and brutality with it during the Great War where he would form Tsunami's that would traverse in mid air instead of land._

 _There was also a new ability he discovered during the Great War. He could manipulate the weather to his liking. He was able to make the rain fall with such speed it would cut through the flesh, or form hail the size of bricks which would bombard the enemy without mercy._

 _The Devils, after discovering his ability wanted him to get children in order to see if that peculiar power would pass on to his children, or if it was specific for just him. Though they didn't get the chance as before such a thing could happen the Civil War broke out, which hurt Naruto more than most._

 _The reason?_

 _The girl that was currently dying in his arms, Miara Orobas, one if not the last Devil of the House of Orobas. Her dark blue eyes looked into his as he held her close. One of his hands running softly through her purple hair as a tear trailed down his cheek._

'' _N-Naruto-kun…'' Miara said weakly as she slowly placed one of her hands on his cheek. She was bleeding heavily from her left side where she was hit by what he recognized as Bael's Power of Destruction._

'' _I… i'm s-sorry…'' She said as more blood began to leak from her mouth._

'' _Miara…'' Naruto said as he looked at her dying form._

'' _Shhh'' She interrupted as she placed her finger one his mouth to keep him from speaking. ''Le-let me finish.'' Naruto nodded making her give him a soft smile._

'' _I tried to-'' She coughed up more blood. ''I tried to su-surrender but he- he ignored it and it seems he g-got me.'' Miara chuckled softly as Naruto did his best to keep his tears to himself._

'' _I guess our d-dream of raising our own little fa-family will have to wait, huh?'' She joked but for him it broke his restraint and freely let the tears leave his eyes._

'' _D-don't cry my dear. Just know that i l-love you and am thankful for the t-time we were able to spend together.'' She finished as the light left her eyes._

 _A bit away from them Sirzechs Gremory, heir to the Gremory Family looked at the scene with regret. He had heard what she said but ignored it as he was so caught up and now his childhood friend was mourning over the girl he struck down._

 _From where he was he saw Naruto looking at nothing while he seemed to be talking to himself. Concerned, he slowly made his way towards him while Devils of both sides watched one._

'' _How dare he. How dare he. How dare he.'' Naruto repeated the mantra to himself as he went over the words his love spoke. She surrendered but he struck her down regardless? He understood that it was war and they had to be cautious but to merciless struck her down as she had her hands up in a surrender..._

 _Slowly he raised his voice and Sirzechs could here what he was saying. Hearing footsteps Naruto turned his head as he looked directly at Sirzechs who flinched as those dull eyes looked directly in his own._

'' _How dare he. How dare he. How dare_ _ **YOU!**_ _'' Naruto screamed which put him on guard. For a good reason as well as not seconds later two enormous magic circles formed on either side of him._

 _Alarm rang inside Sirzechs as he saw those huge magic circles powering up. ''Everyone form barriers!'' Sirzechs screamed with panic in his voice that showed how bad this could end up. Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium all heard the panic in his voice and all formed massive barriers while looking at the scene with questioning looks. Their barrier was supported by dozens more made by other Devils._

 _One the Old Faction side they quickly mimicked their actions as they too prepared themselves once seeing those two huge magic circles. For someone who doesn't even need to use them forming those meant that his attack could spell for disaster one both sides. The fact that Sirzechs who was incredibly powerful by himself spoke with panic was even more alarming to their side. So, as they formed their own barriers they all felt the incredible spike in power which caused weaker devils one both sides to pass out as it weight them down._

 _Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium buckled as his power came down one them. ''Sirzechs! What did you do?'' Came the voice of Serafall Sitri. She had scene her cousin holding some girl in his arms while his eyes had an lifeless look to them._

 _Sirzechs looked at Serafall while keeping his barrier up as he spoke. ''I k-killed some girl.'' Sirzechs said and gained three incredulous looks from his friends._

'' _What do you mean?'' Ajuka asked. ''Why would he have this reaction for some random girl?''_

'' _I don't know!'' Sirzechs replied as they all began to think who could cause him to react like this before Serafall spoke up._

'' _Wait, Sirzechs. The girl you killed, did she have purple hair with blue eyes?'' Serafall asked him with a bit of despair in her voice which wasn't missed._

'' _Y-yes, why?'' Sirzechs asked while dreading the answer._

 _Serafall paled as he confirmed what she thought. ''That girl.. she was his lover or something.'' Serafall told him. ''I've seen some pictures he had with the two of them.'' Serafall told them as they paled as well. Just as they were about to speak the power spike stopped as without any alert Sirzechs', Serafall's and Falbium's barrier shattered within seconds leaving only Ajuka's and the weaker ones formed by lesser Devils_

'' _He broke my barrier!'' They all said at the same time, making their eyes widen. A attack that could destroy 3 Satan Class barriers was unheard off._

'' _Guys, help me out please!'' They heard Ajuka's call as sweat ran down his brow as he focused all his power in keeping up his own barrier. The three quickly helped him out and spiked their magical power which caused more Devils to slowly pass out from the pressure they let out as they did their best to sustain the barrier Ajuka had set up._

 _Finally, after what seemed like ages Ajuka let the barrier drop only for their eyes to widen at the aftermath._

 _An enormous river which seemed to go one for hundreds of miles to each side which was caused by the barriers one either side was in front of them. Looking up they saw that his attack had split the sky as well as there were no clouds above any part of the newly formed river._

 _Then. there in the middle was a small patch of land untouched where Naruto previously was at only he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that showed he was there was a piece of his red shroud that seemed to have been cut off._

 _Unknown to them at the time, that was the last time the Underworld would see Naruto Sitri for over 400 years_

* * *

Later on, once the Civil War ended and new Satans were put in power with Sirzechs Gremory becoming Sirzechs Lucifer as he was recognized as strongest Devil though among them silent whispers had spoken about Naruto gaining said title had he not betrayed them back then.

Serafall Sitri became Serafall Leviathan and dealt with foreign affairs regarding the Devil race..

Falbium Glasya-Labolas gained the title Asmodeus and became in charge of military affairs in the Underworld.

Ajuka Astaroth became Ajuka Beelzebub and he was head of the technology department.

The river that was formed by Naruto's rage was later named as 'The River of Betrayal' fitting the name Naruto received which was 'Naruto the Betrayer' and became one of the most wanted Devil alive right after Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who's son of the original Lucifer and leads the Old Satan Faction.

...

Sirzechs sat in his office, looking over numerous documents regarding several events that would be happen soon. One of them was sent by the Sitri family. Thinking about them brought a sad smile on his face as he recalled the Civil War all those years ago.

His mistake caused a Satan Class Devil to go missing. No one knows where he currently is or if he's even alive. He had set his eyes one the latter as he couldn't really think of anyone that was capable of killing his old friend. Heh, 'friend. He was sure if he was alive, the moment Naruto saw him might be his last… He shuddered slightly as his mind went back to the feeling he had when he felt Naruto's power spike to ridiculous levels.

If he was by himself that attack would've killed him without a doubt…

He had heard some whispers go around back when he was given the title of Lucifer. How some had spoken that had Naruto still been with them he would've gotten the title. While it annoyed him he didn't deny it as a part of him knew it was true. He wouldn't have gone without a fight though, no he would not.

And while he might have mastered the Power of Destruction he inherited he knew Naruto was a very powerful opponent with frightening skill over his family's element and then some capable of ending humanity should he want to.

* * *

In an abandoned building five people could be seen standing.

The first one was male and looked to be in his early 20's. He had blond neck length hair and wore glasses with and had an emotionless expression on his face. He was currently wearing a business suit with his sword, The Holy Sword Caliburn attached to his side.

This was Arthur Pendragon, Heir of House of Pendragon who are descendents of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay.

One his left stood a short girl with a slim boy and shoulder length blond hair that curled inwards. She wore a sorcerer-like dress with a large blue hat black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Unlike Arthur she had a small smile on her face as was moving her head from left to right.

This was Le Fay Pendragon and little sister of Arthur.

Next to her was a male who seemed around the same age as Arthur. He had short black hair and wore ancient chinese armor which was often worn during the Three Kingdom period. He was Bikou, a monkey Youkai and descendant of Sun Wukong and current Monkey King.

To the right of Arthur stood a young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it and burgundy jeans with a silver chain dropping from it.

This was Vali Lucifer, half human half Devil with his last name only known to a select few. Due to his human blood he's the current holder of Divine Dividing, one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears.

To his right stood a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono with a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband.

Her Kimono hung slightly loose which allowed someone to see her buxom figure and large breast which seemed to almost pop out of her clothing. Interesting to notice were her two black cat ears and tails she had showing she's a Nekomata Youkai.

She's Kuroka, one of the last Nekoshou's who are a subspecies from the Nekomata who are capable of using Senjutsu and Youjutsu who gained SS-Class Criminal status after killing her old King when he tried using her and her little sister Shirone or Koneko as she went by these days. She had a playful smile on her face as their leader made herself known.

They all straightened themselves as out of nowhere their leader showed herself.

Her appearance is that of a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes with her ears having pointed tips. She wore her usual emotionless expression as she looked at the people gathered in front of her.

Seeing as their leader wasn't saying anything Le Fay spoke up. ''Uhm Ophis-sama, what are here for?'' She asked what they were all wanting to know.

Their question was answered as out of nowhere a magic circle made itself known. They all watched on guard as as the dark blue circle appeared but instead of showing a clan crest it had the kanji for traitor (宄) in the middle of it.

They watched as the glow disappeared and in its place stood a handsome young looking man. His dark slightly spiky hair reaching his shoulders with one of it's bangs covering his right eye leaving his violet eye exposed as it took in the looks sent his way.

He wore a red shroud of which the bottom was in tatters over a black shirt with dark jeans and a red belt which aided the shroud he wore. they spotted multiple earrings in his right ear which somehow fitted his look.

As he slowly made his way toward the group they all tensed as they could feel the aura of power the newcomer radiated. Well... all except one.

''Darling~'' Kuroka purred out as she ran up to him and wrapped both her arms around him, pressing her cheek against her own. The others watched as they saw Kuroka rubbing herself all over the newcomer and slightly dropped their guard while continuing to watch.

''Hello Kuroka.'' Was all the male said as he too wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug she gave him. He lifted her in his arms as he walked up to the rest where he stopped and Kuroka broke the hug but held his hand into hers and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

''Good, you're all here.'' The voice of Ophis made them all focus on her.

''Wait. Who is this newcomer?'' Bikou asked in slight jealousy. He had a thing for Kuroka but never got to it. Not that it was his fault or anything but unless they weren't into girls there was no reason for any male not to be attracted to her.

Ophis turned her attention to the newcomer as an indication he should introduce himself.

''Naruto… Sitri.'' He introduced himself and inwardly enjoyed the wide eyed looks he received from everyone sans Kuroka and Ophis. Not that he could blame them. It isn't everyday you meet a Satan-Class Devil and especially someone of his reputation.

Vali, Arthur, Le Fay and Bikou immediately got one guard once he had introduced himself. They had all heard stories about him when they were younger. His actions in the Civil War where he formed an enormous river that ran almost fully through the Underworld and the rumors he was one par if not stronger than the current Lucifer.

Bikou's earlier jealousy was replaced with fear as he gazed upon the man that made a landmark in the Underworld. There was no way he could go up against someone of his stature who could kill someone by a mere touch. He shivered as he recalled the childhood stories he was told by his caretakers.

Both Arthur and Le Fay looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes but that was all. They weren't stupid to think they had a chance should it come down to a fight. He might have a Holy Sword, the strongest at that but in front of him stood an Satan-Class Devil whose power could be felt even without the man doing anything.

That and he also wanted to protect his little sister should something happen.

Vali one the other hand looked at the man with awe. As someone who always looked for strong opponents to fight in front of him was perhaps the ultimate challenge if he were to achieve his goal. He didn't care that the man was labeled as a traitor or betrayer by either the new or old Satan faction, the man in front of him could without a doubt end all human life with his mastery over water if the stories he heard are even half true.

He's also one of the few who knew the true reason for his betrayal. Whereas the Underworld covered up his actions by telling the younger generation the man had snapped and betrayed his own race. Azazel had been informed of the real reason and told Vali of it which was that Sirzechs killed his lover in cold blood who had surrendered making him unleash one of the most powerful attacks the Underworld had seen.

Perhaps he could try and ally him as their goals seem to similar. He wanted to kill his Grandfather whereas Naruto seemed to have an immense hatred towards the Current Lucifer but those were things he would look into later.

Kuroka one the other hand relaxed as she took in the scent of her love interest. She had been personally informed by him regarding his actions after she told him about her own reason for her criminal status.

She told him she wanted her sister back and asked for his help. Naruto had asked if she had a plan what he would do afterwards as stealing a member of the Peerage of Sirzechs' little sister wasn't the smartest things one could do.

Kuroka stayed silent once he had finished speaking as true to his words she hadn't really thought of what to do.

They would have to stay on the run for their entire life which wasn't something she wanted for her little sister. So he told him that until she had a solid plan he wouldn't help getting her back and as much as she hated him at that moment she understood his point.

* * *

''Now that introductions are over let me inform you of your new assignment.'' Ophis said before she showed them pictures of nine animal looking beings.

''Not too long ago i discovered a dimension with humans that hold these beings. From what i managed to understand these nine used to be one being.'' Ophis said as she showed them a different picture of an enormous looking monstrosity. ''This is the Ten Tails.'' Ophis monotone voice informed them.

''According to legends this is the dimension's primordial god.'' She then showed them a picture of a man fighting against said beast. ''This man the 'Rikudo Sennin' supposedly defeated said beast by sealing it in himself.'' Multiple eyebrows raised at that statement. A single man defeating a primordial god? By sealing it himself? Well there had been weirder stories but even that was skeptical...

''Before dying the man created these nine beast from it. Bijuu, they call them.''

''The One Tails which has masterful control over wind.'' Ophis said as she showed them a picture of a racoon dog made out of sand with markings running over its body.

''The Two Tails has masterful control over fire and is very fast.'' This time it showed a cat made entirely out of black and blue fire and heteronomous eyes.

''The Tree Tails, like Naruto, its control over water is absolute and has a incredibly hard defensive shell.'' As it showed a turtle with a crab-like shell covering it it.

''The Four Tails, from what i've understood is that it's capable of controlling lava.'' As they looked at the green/red monkey gorilla hybrid and horns.

''The Five Tails, it's able to form steam which can cause burns.'' Ophis said as they looked at the white dolphin horse hybrid.

''The Six Tails, Capable of forming acid that can kill from just a touch.'' As the picture showed a large white slimy slug looking being.

''The Seven Tails, while not special in abilities like the former it's capable of flight like you see. While not a problem for us it is for the people that live in said dimension.'' Ophis explained as they looked at the weird beetle looking being.

''The Eight Tails, not too special regarding abilities other than it can produce ink.'' She said as they looked at the… the ox octopus?

''Last but not least The Nine Tails, from what i've gotten it's capable of sensing negative emotions but whether or not it's true i'm not sure it's also the most powerful of them all.'' As they looked at the orange with black fox with large rabbit like ears and human hands.

Letting the pictures there Ophis turned to the six people standing before her. ''Now, you're probably wondering why i showed you these pictures? Well it's simple really, i'm going to send you there where you'll capture them for me.'' Ophis revealed to them as they looked at her incredulously. How she's able to say such things without emotion was impressive.

Ignoring the looks she continued speaking. ''What you must understand is that, unlike our own world these Bijuu are entirely made out of chakra.'' She said, gaining Kuroka's attention. ''Most of these are sealed into humans for reasons i don't understand other than the fact that it's for power. I want you to free it from the human, so kill them if you have to and bring them to me.'' Ophis said before out of nowhere nine collars appeared which were inscribed with runes.

''These collars will help you capture the beast once you've freed them. Don't be confused though, these Bijuu's are as large as mountains and as very powerful so once you've defeated one channel your magic into said collar to increase its size where it will bring them into a dream like state.'' As the collars floated into the hands of Arthur, Vali and Naruto.

''You will hunt these in teams of two just incase they proof to be tougher than expected. Team 1 will be Kuroka and Naruto, You'll go after the Two Tails, Three Tails and The Nine Tails.'' Ophis said before turning to Vali.

''Team 2 exist out of Bikou and Vali. You two will go after the Four Tails, Six Tails and Eight Tails.'' She said as the tags dropped in Vali's hands.

''Arthur and Le Fay, you two will be team 3. You will look for the One Tails, Five Tails and Seven Tails.'' Ophis finished assigning them.

''Questions?''

''Yes, what about the humans there? Is it only humans or more like here and how will we contact each other?'' Naruto asked the questions.

''There are only humans in that dimension however, they are all capable of using chakra for purposes i don't know. As for contacting each other,'' Like before six bracelets appeared out of nowhere floating before each of them. ''These bracelets let you contact with each other and myself. So make sure you don't lose these as they are important.'' Ophis said as they all placed the bracelet on their left arm.

''Now any questions before you go or are you all ready?'' Ophis asked as a portal appeared beside her. ''No questions? Then enter the portal and be off, i'll contact you when you have collected these bijuu.''

They all looked at each other and nodded as they approached the portal and one by one entered. Seeing they all went inside she dispersed the portal leaving Ophis floating by herself. ''Hm, i guess i can see where the rest of the group is busy with.'' Ophis murmured as she too left.

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Era of Khaos

* * *

He broke and disappeared, not to be seen for decades before returning together with a new group only for them to bring forth a new era in which they will set the rules.

* * *

Chapter 2

A large pulse of power could be felt throughout the elemental Nations as in the middle of an empty field a portal made itself known from nowhere. The inhabitants of the land, while feeling the pulse shook it off as not important, thinking they imagined it. Unfortunately for them it wasn't as numerous people it different parts of the world felt said power though they too wrote if off as imagination.

Out of the portal 6 people stepped out.

First was Vali who was followed by Bikou. Arthur and Le fay exited closely after them till Naruto and Kuroka did as well. The moment both Naruto and Kuroka exited the portal it closed itself before disappearing. Leaving no trace like it had never appeared in the first place.

''Interesting…'' Naruto spoke up as he looked around the area they were currently in. The others of the group mimicked his actions as they saw nothing but grass going on for miles till it reached the edge of a forest located to the west of their current position.

Kuroka hummed in agreement as she took a big sniff and inhaled the scent of nature. It smelt fresh and clean unlike their home dimension where shen would smell pollution. She enjoyed the fresh of clean air not ruined by human interventions. ''Kuroka.'' Vali's voice cut her out of her thoughts.

''Huh?'' She said as she turned her head in his direction, her eyes still looking at the scenery.

''Can you use your Senjutsu to try if there are any humans or other living beings nearby?'' He asked her. Kuroka's eyes lit up and nodded her head before she closed her eyes and concentrated. Mere seconds later she opened her eyes in shock as she realised how fast she managed to enter her Senjutsu state. Unlike back home where it could take a while all while fighting against the malice and evil that reeked the world, it took only a couple of seconds before she entered her Senjutsu state here. The best part was that she sensed no such things here, indicating that the current dimension they are in is very, very clean when it comes to things like that, though it could also mean that they weren't as advanced in technology when it came to their home dimension. She shuddered as her senses overloaded with nothing but the feeling of nature.

''That was quick.'' Naruto said as he noticed how fast she managed to enter her sage mode while also getting the attention of the others in the group. Seeing their looks he let out a sigh before beginning to explain all while Kuroka was lost in her own world as she enjoyed this new feeling she was experiencing.

''I'm talking about how quick Kuroka managed to enter her Sage mode. As you all know a sage is one with nature, which means that for her to enter it so fast and without any problems this dimension is very clean compared to our own and has a lot less malice reeking it. However, it also could mean that they are far behind when it comes to technology when compared with us as technology in our world polluted the air, thereby making it harder for Senjutsu users to enter their state.'' He explained to the group. They all nodded as they understood what he meant and it explained Kuroka's behaviour.

''Anyway, Kuroka did you manage to feel anything?'' Naruto asked her.

Kuroka shook her head. ''Nope, i don't sense any humans, only animals. Although…'' She trailed off as her eyebrows furrowed in wonder. ''Yes?'' Naruto said interested in what she was about to say.

''It appears all the animals have chakra inside of them. Even though it's only a tiny amount they still have it.'' She told them who were all listening to her.

''Hm, didn't Ophis say that humans were capable of using chakra in this dimension? It's safe to say each being, whether they be animal or human is in possession of said power.'' Arthur spoke up this time as he thought it over.

No one said anything as they were unsure whether or not he was right or not. While Ophis indeed said chakra was used by every human had chakra inside of them, she never spoke anything of animals.

''Uhm, Naruto-sama… What are we going to do now?'' Le Fay asked him.

All eyes turned to him as he gave them a raised eyebrow in return. ''Why are you asking me?'' He asked the girl. ''Huh? You are the oldest and strongest of us Naruto-sama. Shouldn't you be the leader?'' She asked him in confusion.

Naruto could see where she was coming from. Normally you would place someone who knew more about the objective as the leader however, no one knew anything about his world aside from the little Ophis told them and their mission. ''Alright then. Before we start, does anyone have any problems with me leading us at the moment?'' He asked them. They all shook their heads though he saw that Vali wanted to say something but stopped himself.

''Good. Now, first things first. There is no need for the 'sama' suffix to be added to my name Le Fay.'' He told the smal girl who nodded her head underneath the witch hat she wore. ''Moving on, since we absolutely know nothing about this dimension it logical for us to travel together for now till we gain some information about were we currently are at and our mission.'' He reasoned with them.

''I also suggest not attracting any attention to us so we don't use any of our abilities that would stand out such as our Devil wings and Le Fay's magic.'' He said as the others nodded as they could see were he was going for. Since only humans lived in this world seeing someone fly around isn't really normal and neither was Le Fay using her magic. ''Next is that since Ophis didn't gave us a time limit on this mission so we will take our time to get accustomed to this world and slowly gain the location on these Bijuu. If they're sealed inside certain humans they would surely protect them heavily and getting information about them will be very hard. We would most likely look very suspicious if we were to ask some random person about them. Any questions?'' He asked as he looked them over.

''Uh yea, what happens when we get to a town or whatever they have here and couldn't we just barge in and use brute force to take these Bijuu?'' Vali asked him. He was looking forward to fighting these Bijuu and how strong they would really be.

Naruto withheld a sigh as he heard the boy's question. He had heard he was a battle maniac and while part of him wouldn't mind with his plan if something went wrong they could start a war which he wasn't really looking forward to. ''We ask for information about the current world. Just tell them a lie that this is our first time traveling which is somewhat true and regarding your suggestion…'' He trailed off before disappearing and reappearing only this time he had his finger outstretched and a drop of blood one it. ''While a part of me would like that i just doubt it'll work in the long run. But since you're so itched for a fight i'll spar with you every now and then to increase your skills. While you are no doubt very strong for your age, partly due to you having Divine Dividing.'' He said shocking Vali who now sported a shallow cut on his cheek. He hadn't told him about his Sacred Gear. ''Though it seems that your skills without it aren't as good as it seems as i was barely moving at Ultimate-Class speed just now.'' He said as Vali could only nod as he felt a shiver in anticipation running over through his body at the thought of being trained by someone as powerful as the person in front of him. Though there was also truth spoken in his words as his regular skills weren't much higher than a High-Class Devil without using Divine Dividing.

''Anyway,'' He said as he turned around but didn't move further. ''It's time for us to start moving. We will stop every now and then to let Kuroka try and sense for any population near us.'' He said as he started walking. Kuroka quickly made her way next to him as the rest began to follow him, trying to draw the least attention as possible.

It was quite humorous though. Had Ophis provided them more information they would have realised just how much they would stand out when compared to the regular humans living in the current world. If it wasn't for their clothes that they were wearing it would've been for their looks as they looked as far off as anyone could be especially Kuroka since she wasn't fond of hiding her Nekoshou features.

* * *

Two days, that's how long they've been walking since they arrived in this new world.

They have come across no one. Not a single human being since they began they have arrived here. They had stopped every thirty minutes to let Kuroka enter her Sage mode in order for her to seek for any life forms that weren't animals.

They had taken a break for a couple of hours when they were near a clean looking river in order for them to catch some fish to eat much to Kuroka's pleasure as she absolutely adored fish which wasn't really an surprise to anyone. After that they had set up numerous traps before taking a nap inside a tent that Naruto had sealed on him. It was big enough for them all and there were enough beds though Kuroka insisted that she would sleep next to him. Not up to fight back Naruto just accepted as Kuroka had shed her clothes before moving underneath the blankets.

They weren't allowed to rest for long though as just 4 hours later Naruto woke up before he began waking up the rest who begrudgingly got out of their beds. Having prepared a fire Kuroka began to cook some of the fish left from hours ago while Naruto was busy with resealing his tent.

Quickly eating up the fish Kuroka had prepared they continued their walk, hoping they would soon find town or what not so they can rest properly and eat something other than fish.

So that's were they currently were, though they did find something that raised their hopes. A road. Nothing fancy or anything as it was made out of dirt but a road is a road and logically it would lead to civilization. It was only a matter of time.

''So bored!'' Kuroka wailed into his ear as she was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. He was carrying her due to her complaining and decided enough was enough before letting her rest on his back. He could feel her press her breast into his back as she rubbed her cheek against his. Suddenly she stopped, making Naruto look at her only to see her eyes narrowed in a different direction. Following her gaze he spotted what she was looking at and turned to the group. ''It seems Kuroka spotted something.'' He informed them as they looked to where the two of them had their eyes locked at. Vali and Bikou were the only ones who spotted what they saw due to their eyes being better than regular humans and looked at them.

''Are we going towards there?'' Bikou asked as he ignored the scene of Kuroka rubbing herself all over their appointed leader.

Naruto hummed as he turned his gaze back towards the object in the distance. ''I'd say we do. It's our best chance at finding anything other than trees soon.'' He said as he waved his hand around them to drive his point further. Seeing no other option aside from aimlessly walking around they made their way to whatever it was they spotted in hopes of gaining any information about any nearby towns.

As they neared it they all got a good look at what they were looking at.

''Interesting.'' Naruto said softly though Kuroka managed to hear him due to her close proximity with him due to literally hanging on his back. Once they got closer they saw the object they spotted from a distance away was just a simple wooden pole in the ground. It was what was attached to it that got their attention though.

Written on what seemed like basic wooden boards that were seemingly hammered on the pole in a poor attempt they were surprised though, as it was written in Kanji. Indicating that wherever they were currently at the people either spoke or wrote in Japanese.

It wasn't really a problem for him though. Being a devil had it advantages. One of them happened to be being easy to understand and learn different languages. The fact that he had over four centuries to learn and get properly acquainted with all the different languages were a large help as well.

He was sure Vali, being a devil like him though from what information he had heard from numerous informants he had the boy was a Half-Devil. He honestly wasn't sure what that did and if it would hamper his ability to learn but figured now wasn't the time to think about such.

With Arthur and Le Fay he was sure that, with them being from a Noble house in England they were thought at least some other languages aside from English. He knew they were capable of speaking Japanese based on their interactions but he had no idea how far their knowledge when it came to other languages went.

Then it came to Bikou and Kuroka. Both of course knew Japanese probably due to the Youkai Faction residing in Kyoto. The Faction that is led by a nine tailed fox named Yasaka. He suppressed a blush that was trying to show itself as he thought about the beautiful fox woman before quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He could reminiscence about her later. Anyway, with the Youkai Faction residing in Kyoto is was basic understanding they would speak Japanese. Though, unlike other factions the Youkai's didn't really leave Kyoto or Japan in general. In fact, the only time he had come across Youkai in parts of Europe was when they were reincarnated by the Evil Pieces that... Ajuka? If he recalled correctly invented.

It was quite the invention if he had to say so himself. The ability to reincarnate Humans, Youkai and Fallen into a Devil. Though he disliked the fact that if they really wanted they could force someone to join them which was a major flaw if he had to say so himself. He was sure that there were numerous Devils that reincarnated less than cooperative supernatural in their 'Peerages' what they call them.

Another flaw in his opinion was that the Devil that reincarnated said person pretty much had ownership of the being they had reincarnated. They could do whatever they wanted with them and they couldn't really deny them. Well they could but it wouldn't really matter, because if the reincarnated person would fight back or kill their 'King' they would be written off as a criminal.

It was one of the things he liked Kuroka for. She had killed her former King to save both herself and her sister from death instead of powering up some third rate Devil. Unfortunately the Nekoshou race had heavily paid the price for her actions.

He couldn't help but berate Sirzechs for his foolishness. The guy was supposed to be the new leader of the Underworld yet he couldn't even control his own men when they mercilessly slaughtered all those innocent Nekoshou's. In his mind Sirzechs was weak, not fit to be the ruler of the Underworld. He should've stood up to them as he pretty much gave the greenlight for genocide.

Unknown to them though Kuroka and her sister Shirone, now Koneko weren't the only Nekoshou's left. He had visited the Underworld when the killings had happened and had managed to save a couple dozen of them. Those foolish Devils that stood against him had no chance as he slaughtered them without any discrimination. Unfortunately he couldn't save more of them without risking those he had already saved and getting the attention of the Satans. While he was sure he could easily take his niece Serafall because as powerful she was with her ice magic he outclassed her in sheer power and magic reserves.

Falbium… he honestly wondered how the man received the title of Satan because as powerful his ability was it was just that. He didn't have anything more to him. At Least not the last time he had fought aside him those years ago.

The real problem were both Ajuka and Sirzechs. In his opinion they were the only ones worthy of sharing the title of Super Devil with him. They were true monsters on the battlefield and he could only look forward to fighting them one day.

He could already imagine the destruction they would cause should they go all out. Entire countries would end up decimated and the remnants of their fights would be seen for ages…

Anyway, back to the Nekoshou incident.

It got only worse as he had returned to Kyoto with all of them in tow. Yasaka had questioned him why he was in company of dozens of Nekoshou which had surprised him as he had at least expected her to have been informed by the Devils about the happenings down there.

Of Course, once he explained his reason Yasaka began to leak large amount of power as her expression twisted from confusion to fury. He managed to stop her though by releasing a potent amount of power straight at her that seemed to trigger her primal instincts as she immediately stopped and her ears flattened against the top of her head.

She had thanked him before excusing herself and showing the surviving Nekoshou's a place to stay the night while they would go over the paperwork tomorrow and she would send Sirzechs a serious letter that there would be severe consequences.

A day later Yasaka had forbidden entry to any Devils when it came to Kyoto and would be active for as long as she would be the ruler. Of course said rule didn't apply to him as he had made Kyoto his home with Yasaka's permission.

He failed to hide the blush this time though as he remembered Yasaka visiting him that night. Her exposure to his power had jump started her heat cycle which he gladly had helped with.

* * *

One the outside of his thought the group looked weirdly at him as he wasn't replying to anything they asked. They had figured out what was written one the board before asking about his opinion only to see him lost in his own thoughts. For the past five minutes.

Enough was enough however as Kuroka punched him hard in his stomach after seeing the blush he sported. She had an idea why he was blushing. He had informed her about his relationship he had with the Yasaka who led the Youkai Faction. She had no problems with it though as she told him someone as powerful as him usually had multiple mates.

That didn't mean that she liked it when he thought about her when she was around. She was a Nekoshou, a very beautiful one at that as she wasn't stupid to ignore the numerous looks of lust that were directed her way by members of different races. A shame for them though that they weren't powerful enough for her to show them any interest.

It was quite simply insulting to her that he would think about other females when she was around. She still had her pride after all.

The others winced slightly as they saw Kuroka hitting Naruto hard in his stomach. They had seen brief showcases of her power when it came to hand to hand combat and her strength was nothing to scoff at. Probably why Nekoshou's were often reincarnated as Rooks when they couldn't utilize Senjutsu to become a Bishop.

Naruto's body bent over slightly as he felt Kuroka digging her fist in his stomach while also getting kicked out of his thoughts. He looked at her with one eye closed as he sent his magic towards the place her fist hit him as it began to heal.

''Pervert-kun nya!'' Kuroka said as she removed her fist from his stomach. He chuckled sheepishly before kissing her softly on the top of her head between her ears as he turned to the rest. ''So, what's up?''

The group sweatdropped before speaking up. ''Apparently there's a town nearby.'' Arthur said as he pointed towards the board that said Land of Tea.

''Land of Tea…''He read before addressing the rest. ''Well, let's get going then. If we are lucky we'll reach it before nightfall.'' He said as he started to walk only for Kuroka to jump on his back like before.

''You're carrying me pervert-kun nya~'' She said while patting his cheek. Naruto suppressed the urge to sigh before walking along as the others watched in amusement before quickly following behind as Kuroka giggled softly.

* * *

''Alright Kuroka, Please hide your Nekoshou features.'' Naruto asked the woman one his back as the group stopped just as they could see the village in the distance. It was another hour walking but they finally spotted the small village.

''What? Whyyy~'' She whined. Kuroka hated hiding her ears and tails. It was part of who she was and she was very proud of her heritage. She also found it uncomfortable to hide them for even small periods of time.

''Please Kuroka.'' He begged her. ''I'll do anything for you.''

Kuroka's eyes lit up. Unfortunately for him she was still on his back so he missed the glint that shone in her golden slitted eyes as she leaned so her mouth was next to his ear. His eyebrows rose as he heard her request and a slight dust of pink could be seen one his cheeks before he nodded. Kuroka turned his head so his face was looking at her own and planted her lips on his.

''Uhm can we continue on our way? You two can continue whatever it is that you want to do later when we have separate rooms.'' Vali's voice said as they stopped. Naruto looked apologetic while Kuroka gave him a fierce glare for interrupting her fun which he just ignored.

Naruto coughed in embarrassment before nodding in agreement with him. ''Yes, yes let's continue so we'll have a proper meal and bed later.'' He said as he gave Kuroka look. She nodded her head before her Nekoshou features disappeared leaving her her with just her black hair which was held together by her headband.

As they neared the village their earlier thoughts were confirmed as they noticed just how far back this world was when it came to technology. The buildings were all made from wood and the style reminded him of the buildings he saw centuries ago back in Japan. The closest thing this town reminded him of was Kyoto but even that place was more technology advanced than where they currently were.

''I guess this explains why Kuroka was so quickly able to access Senjutsu.'' Bikou said as the others agreed. With how far this world was regarding technology the air wasn't as polluted and ruined like their own.

The moment the group walked into town all the eyes were on them. They couldn't really blame them to be honest. They expected the world to be behind on their own but this was unexpected. Their earlier plan of attracting the least amount of attention went down the drain as their clothes were so different from what the locals wore.

In fact, Kuroka's kimono was the closest article of clothing that fitted with the time these people lived in. Arthur's suit and Le Fay's witch clothes were getting numerous glances as children pointed at them while looking on in wonder. Bikou's armor got quite a lot of attention by itself as it had quite the unique look. He himself had gotten some glances sent his way most likely due to the tattered shroud he wore as the other articles he wore fitted somewhat with population of the little village. The same went for Vali who's clothes didn't look to weird and could fit somewhat with the rest of the population.

As they continued their walk they spotted an inn to the side and made their way towards it, ignoring the eyes that followed them every step as they walked. ''This is quite uncomfortable.'' Bikou whispered as he did his best to ignore the stares. Le Fay unconsciously moved closer to her brother as she was getting freaked out.

Putting Kuroka down from his back as the group entered the inn only for each and every person inside to stop what they were doing and focused on group that just entered and saw the clothes they wore. Having enough of all the glares sent their way Naruto began to leak a tiny amount of Demonic energy which did the trick. The people inside felt the gravity increasing as Naruto started releasing a fraction of his power. Unknown to them, Demonic energy is a lot more potent than chakra and thus you often needed just a small amount to get someone's attention and currently, if one were to look at him they would be able to practically feel his annoyance.

Making his way to what seemed like the owner of the inn he ignored the scared glances that were now sent his way. A few brave men openly glared at him as they saw the beauty that was Kuroka hanging on his arm but didn't dare to go further after the feeling of dread they experienced.

Approaching the owner, a man that looked to be in his late 40's with dark brown hair and a small beard he gave him a nod that was returned. ''I need six roo- ouch, i mean five. Five rooms for a few days.'' Kuroka smiled and leaned over to peck his cheek after she heard him correct himself. She had jabbed his ribs as she heard him getting separate rooms for everyone.

The older looking man nodded as he heard his request before looking to see if there were enough rooms for the group. Seeing that he had enough free rooms he looked back before saying. ''That would be 50,000 ryo.'' The man said.

Naruto widened his eyes 'Ryo?' That currency wasn't even used anymore back home. They had switched to Yen a long time ago. Opening his wallet he saw that it was filled with mixture of Yen and Dollars which won't be accepted. ''What's wrong?'' He heard Kuroka ask. She had missed whatever it was that the man had told them and saw Naruto looking irritated at his wallet.

''They still use Ryo in this dimension.'' Naruto whispered at her. Kuroka got a look of understanding as she heard the reason for his irritation. ''Don't you have anything else you could pay with?'' She whispered back at him.

He nodded and channeled his magic into one of the seals he had placed on his wrist as a bag suddenly appeared in his hands. The owner of the inn raised an eyebrow as he looked at whatever the strange clothed male was doing. Likewise Kuroka looked on, curious of what could be inside of the bag he was holding. Reaching inside he felt around for a bit before removing his hand from the inside which was now closed. Hovering over the counter he opened his hand as the older looking man widened his eyes as he looked what was inside of his hand.

Gemstones. Emeralds and Rubies from the color of them. ''Is this enough?'' He asked though it was clear that it wasn't a question to the man. The man nodded his head before handing over the keys to the rooms as Naruto resealed the bag away. He accepted the keys before handing them to Kuroka as they walked back to the group who by now had sat down comfortable on one of the benches.

''I didn't know you had a bag filled with gemstones.'' Kuroka said before she was hushed by his fingers on her lips. He wasn't a fas of using that bag. He had in collected lots of different gemstones since he had left the Underworld. It was an good way to pay for certain items you couldn't regularly buy and almost no one would decline them as it was a lot easier to explain and get rid off instead of large amounts of money. Though like he did just now he used it to pay things he either didn't have enough for or the wrong currency. ''Shhh, keep it down.'' He said softly as he saw a few shady looking people sneaking glancesa at him after they heard Kuroka's words. They weren't a threat though but he would rather not kill anyone for now. Kuroka nodded as they sat down with the others as she handed them keys to their room.

''Alright everyone.'' Naruto said as he got their attention. ''Those are the keys to your room, the number is printed on it incase you missed it.'' He said as they all looked it over to see he was indeed correct. ''Now, tomorrow we'll look around and try to find more information about where we currently are. A map would be handy so that's what we'll be looking for. Other than that we have to go and buy different clothes as all of us except Kuroka really stand out due to this world being less advanced than we had expected and we stand out like a sore thumb, understood?''

They all nodded as Naruto stood up. ''Well, i'm going to check the room they gave me. Be back for dinner later.'' He said as he dragged Kuroka with him towards the room they shared.

Once they left Bikou looked at the rest. ''So, what do you think about this mission?'' He asked the group.

''Meh, it's alright i guess. I'm looking forward to sparring with the guy though, someone as powerful as him is sure to give me the greatest challenge yet.'' Came Vali's reply. It was to be expected from him but he nodded nonetheless. ''Anyway, i too am heading towards my room, later.'' He said as he stood up and walked away.

''What about you two?'' He asked the Pendragon siblings.

''I'm alright though i'm looking forward to see how strong the humans of this world are. Other than that i'll just follow Naruto.'' Arthur said.

''And you Le Fay, what do you think?'' He asked the short girl who was hiding herself underneath the large hat she wore.

''I-i'm not sure.'' Le Fay said as she peeked her eyes out. ''But it seems Naruto-sama knows what he's talking about so i will also follow him. He is the most powerful and oldest of us so he knows more than we do.'' She gave her opinion before she too stood up with Arthur mimicking his little sister before the two moved to their given rooms.

Bikou was left behind as he stared blankly at the table his hands were resting on. He wasn't sure how he felt about the mission or was it Naruto himself? With him being a Youkai his senses were better than humans and something about him just screamed danger, like he would certainly perish should he try to fight against him. The others didn't seem to feel the same things he did or they just ignored it. He knew the man was ridiculously powerful, on par or perhaps even better than the current Lucifer who's one of the 10 strongest beings in their universe. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked around once more before heading towards his room as well, leaving a few people to stare at his retreating armored form

* * *

End Chapter 2.

Revealed a bit about Naruto's backstory since he left the Underworld and his relation with Yasaka which i'll explain and reveal more about in later chapters.

Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Era of Khaos

* * *

He broke and disappeared, not to be seen for decades before returning together with a new group only for them to bring forth a new era in which they will set the rules.

* * *

Chapter 3

 ** _*Knock*_**

 ** _*Knock*_**

 ** _*Knock*_**

''Ugh..'' Naruto said as his eyes slowly fluttered opened his eyes after waking up from the knocking on their door.

 ** _*Knock*_**

 ** _*Knock*_**

''Yea, yea coming...'' He muttered as he pulled the sheets off of his body only to met with the pleasant sight of a nude Kuroka who had her head leaning on his chest with a pleasant smile on her face. Her legs were entangled with his own and she had one of her arms wrapped around his stomach, her breasts were pushed against his side.

He slowly unwrapped her arm from around his chest before removing her legs from his own. Slowly moving her head of his chest he laid her down on one of the pillows. Once he did that Kuroka seemed to be muttering something in her sleep as she moved her body around trying to find something to make up for the missing warmth his own body provided.

Seeing she was back in the land of dreams he made his way out of bed naked as the day as he put on his underwear and pants before opening the door. ''Yes?'' He asked as he spotted Arthur on the other side of the door.

''They asked me to wake you two up. Everyone else is already awake and waiting till breakfast gets served.'' Arthur told him not bothered by the fact that he's half naked.

''I see… I'll wake Kuroka and meet you guys in a bit.'' He said as Arthur nodded before closing the door. Turning around he saw Kuroka was already awake as her slitted pupils met his own.

''I take it you heard what he said?'' Naruto asked the cat woman who nodded her head. ''Of course nya. But, do we really have to?'' She asked with her head tilted sideways. ''We could have some more fun~'' Kuroka purred out as she ran her hands over her body, a pleased smirk on her face as she saw his eyes following them.

Naruto was tempted as he closely watched her actions before shaking his head to clear them of those thoughts. ''Sorry Kuroka but as much fun last night was we have a mission to complete and during breakfast we'll be able to discuss what we are going to be doing today.'' Naruto said as he walked over to his other clothes. Kuroka pouted before mimicking his actions as she stepped out of bed and stretched her limbs. Once that was done she leisurely made her way towards where she had flung her kimono at yesterday and put it back on.

Putting on his red shroud, Naruto opened the door and allowed Kuroka to leave first before following closely behind her. Once he had closed the door both he and Kuroka spotted their little group sitting near the back and made their way towards them.

''Morning.'' Both he and Kuroka greeted them as they arrived. They returned the greeting as he sat down next to Vali with Kuroka to his left. Silence fell over their table as they awkwardly stared at one another. Moments later a young woman, around mid-twenties if he had to guess, who served them their breakfast. It didn't look like much but hey, you can't always have what you want i guess. Cause if he could he would be back in Kyoto enjoying the food Yasaka would prepare.

''So Bossman,'' Bikou suddenly spoke up, successfully removing the tension that was in the air as they turned to him. ''What uh, how are we going to proceed?'' He asked.

''Uhm well,'' Naruto began as he as he took another bite of the _food_ that was served. It tasted absolutely horrendous. He swore to himself that he would look for different places to eat once this was over. ''Like i said yesterday, we need new clothes as we look different from the people that live here. After that, we need a map. I'm sure someone around this town? Village? whatever it is will have one.'' Naruto said as he finished eating the horrible food and drowned his drink that they served a little afterwards. ''After that well… Ah i wanted to spar with Vali for a bit to see just how strong he actually is.'' Vali's eyes lit up as he heard those words but said nothing in return. ''So i guess me and Vali will go spar for a bit and what you want to do is up to yourself.'' He told them. Once he was done he looked to see Kuroka had finished her food as well and nudged her side .as he stood up and walked back to his room.

''Well, see you all later, bye~'' Kuroka spoke cheerfully to the group as she quickly followed him.

* * *

It was a little past noon as the group of 6 left the inn. They received direction to where a small civilian clothing store was located at and headed towards there. As they walked, Naruto and Kuroka who walked in the front took in the sights they didn't get a chance to see yesterday when they arrived. Arthur and Le Fay walked behind them, they too were looking around in curiosity while both Bikou and Vali didn't really seem to interested.

They arrived at a very… basic looking building. Nothing fancy or anything like shops were back home. You know, fancy lights and big billboards to advertise their merchandise and the like. Entering they saw that the inside wasn't really spectacular either. It was a basic layout with a counter in the middle and clothes on either side of the shop, showing which side had which clothing for the correct gender.

''Pick something out, last night i managed to get the correct currency so yea… Do your thing while me and Kuroka will be over here.'' He said as Kuroka led him away towards the woman section of the shop.

Kuroka let him sit down as she went over to check the clothes. Her mouth was set in a thin line as she checked each and every article of clothing there were. She didn't like any of them if she had to be honest. Compared to what she was currently wearing they all looked so… so bland. She didn't really understood why she had to get different clothes really. I mean, yes her current outfit, the black kimono she wore was very revealing in seemed to fit in quite well compared to how she had seen other females walk around. The only thing that would catch attention were the golden beads that were attached to her obi and the fact that her breast seemed to burst out which caught the attention of any passing male. Not that she really cared that they could see them though, Naruto was the only one that was able to do more than just view them. She let out a small giggle before getting back on the topic of the clothes.

Finally she spotted something that didn't look horrible. A short sleeved light purple shirt and a pair of tight fitting shorts. Grabbing the two pieces of clothing she turned around to face Naruto and tilted her head as if to ask for his opinion.

''Hmm, why don't you try them out?'' Naruto asked her as he pointed towards the direction where a fitting room was at. Kuroka looked to where he was pointing before quickly moving towards there.

Seeing Kuroka was changing her clothes Naruto took the opportunity to look around and see if the others had picked out a different set of clothes. He spotted both Arthur and Bikou looking through clothing which was good as they, together with Le Fay stood out the most with their unique apparel. Bikou seemed to be holding a dark blue jacket and what seemed like regular grey jeans while Arthur went for slightly more formal clothing but it was better than what he wore before at least.

Vali stood silently in a corner as he watched the others picking out a different set of clothes. He himself didn't feel like changing his outfit. He honestly found his current choice of clothing fitting in well enough that he didn't have any need for a new one. Feeling as if he was being watched Vali twisted his head only to come face to face with Naruto. His violet eyes gazed into his blue ones with an unspoken message. _You better grab a new outfit or else…_ Vali swallowed slightly, normally he wouldn't let anyone order him around like that but he knew that this man, Naruto wasn't like his ex-teacher Azazel. No, he was on a different level completely and he could just sense it with just a single gaze of the man.

Naruto let a small smirk grace his features as he saw Vali looking through the different type of clothes after he had subtly persuaded him. Just as he was about to look where Le Fay was at he heard the sound of coughing and quickly turned around only for his breath to be stuck in his throat.

Standing in front of him was Kuroka, however, instead of wearing her usual black kimono she wore the clothes she had picked out and he had to say she looked absolutely stunning. The purple shirt she wore clung to her body, showing her toned stomach and the fact that she wore no bra underneath the kimono meant he could see her nipples poking slightly through the shirt. She did a little twirl that allowed him to view her back and long creamy legs in the shorts she wore. Unconsciously he licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over her form. He then moved his gaze upwards and saw her face. A cute blush was visible on her cheeks as she locked eyes with him. Slitted golden looked into his violet ones asking if she looked good her current outfit.

''Beautiful…'' He said softly as he finished looking her over. Kuroka seemed to have heard his words as her blush increased. It was sort of cute if he had say anything about it. The usual flirty and playful Kuroka was now acting like a shy girl. He couldn't really blame her though. From what she had told him she didn't really had much of a normal childhood when she was younger.

Her mother had died, leaving her to take care of her little sister. Searching through trash and dirty alleyways for food and a place to stay all while being a child herself. Then she was taken in by a Devil. Life seemed to have looked brighter for both herself and her little sister when a Devil had reincarnated her for two Bishop pieces. She was taken to the Underworld together with her little sister where they got a roof over their head and food so they wouldn't starve. Unfortunately though it didn't last very long.

Her King, who was a despicable man. Who had promised to take care of both herself and her little sister lied. She knew there was always a chance they lied but she had hoped, hoped it wasn't a lie and they would have a future. But alas, the fateful day came when she had killed her old king to protect her little sister. The day she got marked as a SS-Class Criminal in the Underworld when she was forced to leave her little sister behind as she couldn't take her with her. It was too dangerous for a stray devil like herself and she couldn't do that to her sister so she could have a better childhood than she herself had. Since then she had been on the run, constantly making sure no one could find her. She didn't have time to go shopping, carefree like this.

She didn't have any friends either as she had no time for that. Her little sister came first, perhaps even before her own life.

It changed though, shortly after her being marked as a criminal she was approached by Ophis herself. She had immediately accepted her invitation to Khaos Brigade. It was a smart one, hell who wouldn't have accepted her offer. She, a stray devil with no connections to anyone and little to no money. On the run for Devils all for protecting her little sister.

Under Ophis she got protection. Who would be stupid enough to mess with one of the strongest beings in the universe? That's right, no one would and for a stray cat like her she didn't even need to think twice for her decision.

It wasn't until a few years later, when she was on a casual walk in her Youkai form she would encounter Naruto.

It was interesting really. She was just minding her own business before not too long she sensed an enormous magical signature. Of course, being curious like the cat she is Kuroka decided to investigate.

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _It took her a bit but eventually she find the source of the large amount of power she felt. She was surprised to find a man, who appeared to be in his early twenties though. Black hair that reached his shoulders that was slightly spiky. Suddenly the man looked into her direction. She could see one of his eyes, a violet one looking straight at her while his other eye was hidden behind his bangs._

 _The man wore black clothing with over it a red shroud/coat which stood out a lot, the bottom of it was tattered._

 _''You can come out now.'' The man spoke. Kuroka thought for a minute before deciding it was best if she would reveal herself. The amount of magical power she sensed from him was unlike any other before. She was sure there was little to no chance she could survive if it came down to a fight._

 _So she did what she asked and slowly approached him. She could see no signs that the man would attack her, in fact the man smiled at her as he slowly sat down before patting the space next to him. Walking up to the space the man showed her. Kuroka stopped and tilted her head her large golden eyes looked into his. The man smiled as he slowly moved his hand towards her and began to pet her._

 _She purred. It was a nice feeling really, to have someone pet her while in this form. She was surprised though as she was suddenly lifted up and placed in his lap all while the man hadn't stopped petting her. She once again moved her eyes to his own and began to inspect his face as if to try to identify the man currently petting her._

 _It didn't do much though as for the life of her she couldn't identify the man caressing her. It was weird though, she would've thought she would know who he was for someone that held this much power. ''Hello there Nekoshou-chan'' he suddenly spoke up. The cat's eyes widened as they looked at him in shock and surprise. How did he know? Kuroka questioned herself as the man saw right through her transformation._

 _As if he heard what she thought he spoke up again. ''You wonder how i knew?'' He said before chuckling. ''I can sense demonic energy in you Nekoshou-chan or should i say Kuroka.'' He explained before suddenly releasing his own wings._

 _Kuroka's eyes widened in fear as she transformed back into her human form. Her eyes reflected how scared she was at the moment. Would this man try and kill her? She was sure he would be able to. As good as she was she knew when someone outclassed her and this man in front of her outclassed her by large amounts._

'' _Don't worry. I'm not going to bring you in or kill you.'' The man said as he slowly directed one of his hands to the top of her head. Kuroka watched as his hand reached up and began to scratch between her cat ears. She relaxed slightly but still kept her guard. This man, whoever he might be was still a Devil and they were not to be trusted. The man seemed to sensed her discomfort and spoke up. ''Do you know who i am?'' He asked the cat girl who sat in his lap._

 _Kuroka shook her head, from the short amount that she had been a Devil she hadn't seen any pictures of the man who was holding her. The man chuckled softly. ''Does the name Naruto Sitri ring a bell?''_

'' _Huh?'' Kuroka said as she began to think, unconsciously leaning her back against the man's chest as her brain was working overtime. She knew of his last name, Sitri. One of the few remaining Pillars in the Underworld who are specialized in Water Magic. One of the Maou's, Serafall's last name was originally Sitri but changed once she had received her Maou status._

 _Then there was the heir, Sona Sitri. She had seen her a few times when she served under her King. She didn't seem to special if she had to be honest. Short black hair and glasses over her violet eyes. Best friend of Rias Gremory who happened to be the heir to the Gremory Family but Naruto Sitri…_

 _Absentmindedly she began leaning into the hand that was scratching her ears as she was suddenly remembered where she had heard of that name. It was in one of the books she had read. It wrote about the Great War and The Civil War in the Underworld 400 years ago._

 _The man who had betrayed his own kind and had a landmark named after him. She had later learnt that he was also the one who caused it. Now she was even more cautious, the man was easily a Satan Class Devil capable of causing landmarks and had multiple lifetimes of experience over her._

'' _I see you know who i am.'' He said as he brought her out of her thoughts. Kuroka nodded as she wasn't entirely sure what to do. ''Then you understand why i won't kill you right? I mean, i haven't been in the Underworld since the Nekoshou purge and have no intentions of going there anytime soon. Not to mention i'm even more wanted than you down there hehehe…'' He chuckled with Kuroka joining in. ''And then there's Yasaka…'' He trailed off, getting her attention as she knew about the Youkai Leader. ''She wouldn't be happy with me if i killed one of the few remaining Nekoshou's.''_

'' _Huh?'' Kuroka said as she turned around, her head was tilted as she went over what the man just said. One of the few last Nekoshou's? Did that mean that she and her little sister weren't the only two remaining ones? She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naruto who placed his finger on her lips to stop her from speaking._

'' _I know what you were about to ask and the answer is yes. Like i just said i was there when the Nekoshou's were attacked and killed. I managed to save a couple dozen of them. They're living in Kyoto under protection of Yasaka, i actually tried to look for you shortly after that happened but never managed to find you. But, i can see someone else found you before me.'' He said, hinting towards Ophis._

'' _I'm sorry nya. But i had nowhere to go and knew no one so it seemed like it wa-'' Again she was interrupted and pouted at him. ''I know Kuroka and while it sucks i wasn't fast enough, i'm glad you're still alive. Perhaps i can bring you to them, after explaining your actions to them their hate seemed to have slowly disappeared. Yasaka wouldn't mind it either, we are on_ _very_ _good terms'' He said with a smile. Kuroka smiled back, a real smile, one she hadn't given since she was with her little sister. ''I would like that nya.'' Kuroka said, she would like to be back with her own race, to feel like she belonged somewhere._

'' _Anyway, i have to be somewhere else.'' He said as he removed Kuroka from his lap. ''If you ever need to find me i currently live in Kyoto so feel free to come by. Just say i sent you there and you'll be let in, later.'' He said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Kuroka blushed as she watched his body disperse into water. As she watched him leave she pressed her fingers on the place he had kissed her before walking off while giggling. She knew right then and there she had found the one worthy of her._

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Naruto stood up from where he was seated and walked over to her. Stopping in front of her, Kuroka watched, curious what he would do. She didn't expect him to place his hands on her cheeks though. Looking in his eyes she saw they were filled with love directed at her. She watched as he leaned in and felt him press his lips against her own. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss which was broken to fast for her liking. ''You really do look beautiful, you know.'' Naruto said as he looked her over once more.

''Thank you.'' She said softly. she really wasn't used to receiving compliments like this.

''Anyway, how about you change back into your kimono, ne? It seems the others have picked out something as well so i can check us out.'' Kuroka nodded her head before pecking his lips and moved back into the changing room.

Not shortly after she exited the room back in her usual kimono. She spotted Naruto standing near the rest of the group and walked towards them, her new clothes in her hand. ''Good, now you're here we can cash out.'' Naruto said as they all put their new clothes on the counter. The owner checked them all out. ''19,700 ryo please.'' The man spoke.

Naruto grabbed his wallet before taking out the required bills and payed for them. The man counted the money before giving the group a smile. Naruto nodded at the man before signaling for them to grab their new clothes as they exited the shop.

''So… boss, what are we going to do next?'' Bikou asked as they walked back towards the inn. Naruto said nothing except smiling towards them as he continued walking with Kuroka close to him.

''Urgh'' Vali groaned as he was hit in his back. They were currently just outside the small town on an empty grass field. A barrier was placed around them as Vali stood in the middle of the field without a shirt, panting as he had bruises covering his chest.

''Come on, is that the best Azazel's apprentice has?'' Naruto called out from where he was sitting on the ground. Kuroka was lying nearby, her head on his lap as he calmly ran his free hand through her hair. His other hand was busy keeping Vali busy as he was playing with him.

With another groan Vali got back up and took a deep breath. He had no idea how long they've been at this but it felt like hours to him. The moment they got back Naruto had spoken to him about training. Being who he is he immediately got ready, wanting to show this man his strength. He was quickly shot down though as Naruto had forbid him from using his Sacred Gear. Of course he had tried to argue but a burst of power quickly shut him up as he wasn't stupid.

So there they were now. He was standing in the middle of the field with four large pillars of water around him trying his best to dodge them. He had underestimated both the amount of force and speed they had when he felt the first one slam into his sides.

Worse was that he didn't even had to try to keep him on his feet. He was keeping him on his feet with just one hand while his other one was petting Kuroka. He complained at first, saying he was underestimated him. He was wrong though, he had underestimated the man's power.

Was this the amount of difference between a Satan-Class Devil and himself? If so he would have to try harder to increase his own power if he would want to complete his goal.

Suddenly he bent his body sideways and narrowly dodged another stream of water before quickly crouching down as one flew by where his head was at just seconds ago. His senses alerted him as he jumped and spun his body dodging two streams that went both over and underneath him.

Landing back on the ground he quickly brought one of his foot up and leant back. The moment he got back he was assaulted from three sides, he wasn't fast enough to dodge them all and ended face first on the ground as two streams slammed into his back.

''Alright that's enough for now.'' Vali heard Naruto's voice call out to him. He slowly lifted his head towards him and saw Bikou, Arthur and his little sister all had arrived. With a snap of his fingers Naruto caused the pillars to explode, causing the water to sprinkle down upon them.

''You managed to find one?'' He asked Arthur without looking at him.

''Yes.'' Arthur said as he threw a folded piece of paper at him. Catching the paper he removed his hand from Kuroka's head and unfolded the paper before laying in in front of him. ''Interesting…'' Was all he said as he inspected what was drawn on it. It was a map of the land they were currently at.

''Kuroka, i want you to pay attention. Vali get your ass over here.'' Naruto said, he prefered having to explain this all at once. Kuroka sat up before turning around and facing the group while glancing to the map. Vali slowly stood up before slowly walking towards them, wincing slightly as he felt pain from the hits he received. Arriving he slowly sat down on the ground and looked at the leader.

''Alright pay attention.'' Naruto said before pointing to a small place on the map. ''We are currently here, Land of Tea, which as you can see is near The Land of Fire which from what you can see is one of the five major countries.'' He told them as he pointed towards Land of Wind, Water, Lighting and Stone. ''Since we are so close i suggest we go to Land of Fire next. From what i've heard from some people around here one of the five major villages is there.'' Also, as stupid as it sounds apparently the number one occupation from people here is being a Shinobi.'' He explained.

''Uh, shinobi as in ninja?'' Le Fay asked while the others were curious too.

Naruto nodded his head. ''Yea.. as weird as it sounds they're ninja's. From what they told me each of these five.'' Once again pointing to the large countries on the map. ''Each have a ninja village. Logic would presume these Bijuu would be in those villages which makes our visit to Land of Fire all the better. Questions?'' He asked as he looked at them.

''Where will we go after we're done with The Land of Fire?'' Bikou asked while keeping his eyes on the map.

''Well, if our assumption that these major villages all hold these Bijuu we surely would find more information about them. If we do we'll split up in the groups Ophis assigned us and head out to our targets. Unless you have any better ideas.'' Naruto told them.

No one spoke up as they didn't see any problems with the plans they were just told. ''Great, then we'll leave either tomorrow or in two days.'' Naruto said before he stood up. Helping Kuroka to her feet the couple walked back but stopped in front of the barrier. Channeling a bit of power to his fist Naruto slammed it on the barrier, breaking it instantly. He turned around and waved them goodbye as he linked his arm with Kuroka's own as they walked away.

* * *

End Chapter 3

There you have it, more backstory regarding how Kuroka and Naruto meet revealed in this chapter. Next time they'll head towards Land of Fire~

Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
